emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4291 (21st February 2006)
Plot Terence goes home to find Alan preparing the evening meal. The doorbell goes and Terence is shocked to see it is two officers from the child protection unit. The officers question Terence but he insists that the accusations Steph has made are untrue. After the officers have left, Alan vents his frustration. He is completely supportive of Terence, but states that he is going to the B&B to have it out with Steph and Adam. Alan tells Steph how annoyed he is and promises to take the B&B out of her management. Steph is gutted. Meanwhile, Terence, who has supposedly given up alcohol, eyes up a bottle of whisky and starts to swig from the bottle. He's fallen off the wagon. Jimmy tries to get into Pear Tree Cottage but his way is blocked by Edna. She won't let him in with muddy shoes. Jimmy picks her up and moves her out of the way. This is the final straw for Edna and she quits. Later on Edna goes to Home Farm to explain to Tom why she resigned. Edna is surprised when Tom offers her a job working at Home Farm instead. She is unsure at first, but he insists that she will only have to take orders from him and Alan. Edna accepts. Later, Jimmy and Matthew are shocked to hear that Edna is Tom's new PA. They soon start talking about their new secretary and getting someone young and fit. Matthew isn't in the mood though and Jimmy is unsympathetic as he suspects that Matthew is pining for Sadie. Daz's school teacher, Laura Bunnage, goes to see Andy and tells him that Daz's attendance is poor. Andy later talks to Daz and tells him he used to be just like him, but he wishes that he had gained more academically as it would have given him greater choices in life than he has now. Daz is left with food for thought. Cast Regular cast *Terence Turner - Nick Brimble *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor Guest cast *Laura Bunnage - Claire Disley *DC Dave Roberts - Jason Furnival *Sergeant Davis - Lorraine Sass Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden and King & Sons office *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Butlers Farm - Field *King's River construction site - Construction site *The Woolpack - Public bar *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, hallway and living room *Home Farm - Office and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,810,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes